Gus Gorman
Gus Gorman, also known as Brainiac, is a U.S. Marine. History Early History Through unknown circumstances, Gus Gorman joined the United States Marine Corps, where he gained the call-sign Brainiac. Eventually Brainiac was assigned to the President's Helicopter Squadron. Area 7 Brainiac was among the Marines stationed on Marine One when it was escorting the President to Area 7. Upon arrival, he joined his fellow Marines in one of the manin hanger's offices to wait for the President to inspect the facility. Brainiac and Elvis began a debate as they guessed what the base was used for, and Brainiac dismissed Elvis' idea that a superbomb was being built there, pointing out that it was a DARPA/Navy project which required a theoretical element so it wasn't workable. The discussion was interrupted by the usually silent Book II, who sided with Brainiac. Soon Schofield became convinced that something wasn't right, and asked Brainiac to help him get proof. After confirming that they'd had no word from Nighthawk Three, Brainiac logged into Area 7's security camera network, discovering that a fully armed 7th Squadron unit was coming up the elevator. Before they could warn their fellow Marines, the 7th Squadron in the hanger went on the attack, and Brainiac took cover under Marine One with Schofield and Gant. After being joined by Mother, they traveled down an air vent, and Mother explained that a broadcast from rogue Air Force Lieutenant-General known as Caesar had revealed that he'd implanted a transmitter on the President's heart, which up his death would signal plasma warheads around the country to detonate. The four Marines soon arrived in the Level 1 hanger, where they took shelter in one of the AWACS planes. Using on of the consoles, Brainiac was able to confirm that Caesar wasn't lying about the heart transmitter. They came under attack from Charlie unit, who attempted to storm the plane, but luckily Mother started up the plane and started driving it around the hanger. As Brainiac shouted how they were never taught these maneuvers at Parris Island, he then activated the AWACS' countermeasures to prevent them from being struck by missiles. After Schofield drove the plane into the aircraft elevator shaft, Brainiac and the other Marines scrambled out of the wreckage and made their way across Level 4, discovering Alpha unit preparing an ambush for the President's group. Once they turned the tables on Alpha and forced them to retreat, everyone took a moment to recover. Brainiac went over to the President, and, believing they would likely buy it during the day and wanting to know the answer to his biggest conspiracy theory, asked if the U.S. had Puerto Rico under its protectorate because of their high number of UFO sightings. The confounded President was saved from answering when Schofield order Brainiac to leave the President be. During the assault to reclaim the Football, Brainiac and Mother joined Herbert Franklin as they attempted to switch off the base's cameras, only to find someone else had already done so. After the Football was recovered, Brainiac helped Elvis carry the wounded Love Machine down to the X-rail platform so that they could attempt to escape from Area 7. However they came under fire from Bravo unit, and once Love Machine was killed, Elvis decided to go off on his own, and Brainiac tried to warn him to look after himself. Though he boarded the X-rail, Brainiac was forced to take cover in a storage compartment as grenades went off, and as the X-rail travelled to Lake Powell, he startled Schofield when he finally emerged. After arriving at Lake Powell, Brainiac shared a bipod with Franklin as they went after Botha and the Reccondos. They soon got seperated from Schofield and Book II, and Brainiac managed to zero in on a hydrofoil he thought had Botha and Kevin in it. Unable to hear Schofield trying to contact him, Brainiac opened the hydrofoil to find it empty, just as Schofield's message of it being a trap came through. It was too late for Brainiac, however, as the decoy hydrofoil exploded, killing the Marines. Trivia *Brainiac's call-sign was given to his as a compliment to his intelligence and not as an insult. Category:Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:Protagonists Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Marine Helicopter Squadron 1 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Area 7